Cards Made for Yugioh! The Dark Era
by Dueler King
Summary: This Has every card I Ever made for Yugioh! The Dark Era. So Enjoy.


Koala Warrior

Image: A Koala Wearing Armor and holding a small sword Protecting a Des Koala From A Manticore of Darkness

Beast-Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,300/4 Stars

When this card destroys a monsters as a result of battle, You Regain 100 lifepoints x the level stars the destroyed monster had.

Miracle Return / Normal Spell Card

Image: Card Trooper with 3 cards hovering over its head.

This card can only be activated during your Main Phase 2 after you Used the effect of "Card Trooper". Return 3 cards used for the effect of "Card Trooper" and shuffle the cards back into your deck and change the postion of "Card Trooper" On your side of the field.

Return of the Wizard /Normal Spell Card

Image: Dark Magician walking towards a City and his robe has holes and rips in it.

Add 1 Spellcaster-Type monster from your graveyard and add it to your hand.

Magical Swordmaster Neo Breaker

Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,900/6 Stars

Breaker The Magicial Warrior + Neo The Magicial Swordsman

When this card is fusion summoned successfully, place 3 spell counters on this card (Max: 3) and this cards ATK is increased by 300 points for every spell counter it has equipped to it. When your opponets activates a spell or trap card, Remove 1 spell counter from this card to negate the spell or trap card and destroy it.

Dark Raptor LV4

Image: A Small Raptor happily chasing a Uraby

Dinosaur/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 500/4 Stars

This card is uneffected by your opponets monsters effects. During the turn this card destroys a monster in battle, during your end phase, Send this card to the graveyard and special summon 1 "Dark Raptor LV6" From your deck to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion.

Dark Raptor LV6

Image: A Large Raptor roaring in a Rocky Wastleland.

Dinosaur/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,100/6 Stars

If this card was special summoned by the effect of "Dark Raptor LV4" Then its gains this ability: If this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, it can attack again if your opponet has another monster on their side of the field. During your end phase this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, Send this card to the graveyard to Special summon 1 "Dark Raptor LV8" From your deck or hand to your side of the field in faceup atack or defense postion.

Dark Raptor LV8

Image: A Giant Raptor roaring and a Sabersaurus and a Megazowler are running away in fear.

Dinosaur/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,900/DEF: 2,850/8 Stars

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be speicial summon by the effect Of "Dark Raptor LV6". This card is uneffected by your opponets monsters effects.

Call Of The Graveyard / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Scared Hero Kid walkling through a misty, Dark Cemetery and a Pair of zombie hands are coming out of the ground.

This card can only be activated when you have 1 "Zanki", 1 "Crawling Dragon" And 1 "Crass Clown" In your graveyard. Remove 1 "Zanki", 1 "Crawling Dragon" And 1 "Crass Clown" In your graveyard from play To Special summon 1 "Dragon Zombie", 1 "Clown Zombie and 1 "Amored Zombie" From your deck or hand to your side of the field. after this card is used, Remove it from play.

Amazoness Return / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Injured Amazoness Fighter walking slowly through a Jungle

Special summon 1 level 4 or lower monster with "Amazoness" Is named "Amazon Archer" From your graveyard to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion.

Amazoness Chief

Image: A armored amazoness attacking a Goblin attack force and winning

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/8 Stars

Increase this monsters ATK By 400 points for every monster with "Amazoness" In its name or is named "Amazon Archer" in your graveyard. If this monsters ATK goes past 5,000, Remove this card from play.

Terrorscorpion

Insect/Earth/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

Image: A Large Black & Red scorpion resting under a shadey tree

"A Large Dangerous Scorpion. Its Stinger is one of the most poisonious of any scorpion."

VT Hokie Fairy Girl

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,300/2 Stars

When this card is about to be attacked, Offer this card as a tribute to negate the attack and End the Current Battle Phase.

Note: I made this card in honor of what happened at Virginia Tech. My Condolences goes to the Victims families.

Fairy Sword / Normal Spell Card

Image: Mudora holding a large silver blade

This card can only be equipped to a Level 4 Or lower Fairy monster. Increase the Equipped monsters ATK By 500 points.

Twin Spell Return / Normal Spell Card

Image: Magician Of Faith lifting two cards onto a table with her magic.

take 2 spell cards with the same name from your graveyard and shuffled them both back into your deck.

Gearbot

Machine/Earth/ATK: 700/DEF: 600/1 Star

"A Small machine with 3 small gears in its chest that are used to attack its enemies."

Soldior Cat

Beast-Warrior/Earth/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

"A cat warrior that was trained by Tigerio, leader of The tigers. he learned many tricks for defending himself."

Beastly Hunting Grounds / Field spell Card

Image: Leogun and a Sleeping Lion chasing after to 2 Niwatoris

Increase the ATK of all Beast & Beast-Warrior Type monsters on your side of the field by 300 points.

Tigerio, Leader Of The Tigers

Beast-Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,400/6 Stars

Remove 2 beast-type Or 2 beast-warrior type monsters from your graveyard from play To increase this monsters ATK By 600 points for every card removed from play by this cards effect.

Shadow Leogun

Beast/Effect/earth/ATK: 1,750/1,550/4 Stars

When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, This card can attack again and this card cannot directly if it destroyed a monster first.

Serpentine Energy / Equip Spell Card

Image: Spirial Serpent And Levia-Dragon - Deadalus swimming through ocean and both are glowing with a light blue light

This card can only be equipped to a Water-Atribute Sea Serpent-type monster. Increase the equip monsters ATK By 500 points. when the equipped monster is destroyed in battle, Inflict 500 points of damage towards your opponets lifepoints.

Dark Scorpion - Cuara The Curator

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

As long as this card remains on the field, increase the ATK Of all monsters on your side of the field that have "Dark Scorpion" In their name or is named "Cliff The Trap Remover" or named "Dan Zaloog" By 300 Points. when this card Does battle damage towards your oppenets lifepoints, draw 1 card from your deck.

Fairy Knight Arleos

Fairy/Light/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,200/6 Stars

"A Fairy that protects other fairies with his golden sword. He is one of Shinato's Loyal warriors."

Wrath of the Undead / Normal Spell Card

Image: Vampire Lord, Regenarating Mummy and Fushioh Richie chasing after 3 Frightened women

Inflict 400 points of damage towards your opponets lifepoints for every Zombie-Type monster on your side of the field. after this card is used, remove it from play.

Crystal Beast Diamond Buffalo

Image: A Buffalo with Silver Fur and a Large Diamond is right behind it.

Beast/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

Increase this Cards ATK by 100 points for every "Crystal Beast" in your spell & trap card zones. If this card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

Crystal Shatterer / Normal Spell Card

Image: 3 Large Multi-colored Crystals begining to shatter

Destroy 1 "Crystal Beast" Monster in your spell & Trap zone and inflict damage to your opponets lifepoints equal to the Orginal ATK Of the monster. You can only activate this card during your main phase 1 and you cannot declare a attack during the turn you use this card.

Amazoness Hunter

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

As Long as this card remains on the field, Increase the ATK Of all monster on your side of the field with "Amazoness" Or is Named "Amazon Archer" By 300 points. Only 1 of this card can exist on the field at a time.

Palace Of the Monarchs / Field Spell Card

Image: A Beautiful Golden Palace Surronded by a Beautiful Meadow

Increase the ATK & DEF Of all monsters on your side of the field With "Monarch" Its name by 300 points. When A monster With "Monarch" In its name is destroyed as a result of battle, draw 1 card from your deck.

Valzir The Dark Monarch

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,400/DEF:1,000/6 Stars

When this card is tribute summoned successfully, remove 1 card on your opponets side of the field from play.

Blast Sword / Equip Spell Card

Image: Marauding Captain holding on a Dark Red and Yellow sword

This card can only be equipped to a Warrior-type monster. Increase the ATK Of the equipped monster By 200 points. If a Monster on your opponets side of the field attacks this card, Equip the attacking monster with a Bomb counter. During the end phase of the turn the monster is equipped with a bomb counter, destroy that monste with the counter equipped to it.

Negate Spell Shot / Normal Trap Card

Image: Mystic Elf Chanting a spell and Gearfried is glowing with white light.

Until the end of your current turn, negate the effect of 1 monster on yours or your opponets side of the field.

Cyber Hunter

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 500/4 Stars

When your opponet activates a trap card during Yours or his/her battle phase Discard 1 card from your hand to negate it and destroy it. This Power Can Only be used once per Battle Phase.

Restoration Of the Machine / Normal Spell Card

Image: 2 Men in Lab coats working on a Heavily Damaged Machine King.

Add 1 Machine-type monster from your graveyard and add it to your hand.

Shining Light / Normal Spell Card

Image: 3 Mystic Shine balls giving out a Bright light and a Dark Ruler Ha Des is covering its eyes

Remove 1 Light Fairy-Type monsrer in your graveyard to Cut the The Current ATK Of all Dark monsters on your opponets side of the field by half until the end of the current battle phase.

Fairy Twins

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

If there are 1 or more Dark Atribute monster on your opponets side of the field, This card can attack twice. When this cards effected is used, This card cannot attack directly.

Angelic Warlord

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,300/5 Stars

This card cannot be Normal Summoned Or Set. This card can only be special summoned by removing 2 Light Fairy monsters From your graveyard from play. When this card destroys a dark monster as a result of battle, draw 1 card from your deck.

Rose Knight

Plant/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

"A Plant Warrior that defends weaker plants with its Red Petal blade."

Amazoness Soldior

Warrior/effect/Earth/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

If you don't declare attack with this monster, increase this monsters ATK by 200 points during your end phase. This attack increase lasts until this card is removed from the field.

Amazoness Healer / Normal Spell Card

Image: Amazoness Paladin nursing a badly wounded Amazoness Fighter

Remove 1 monster in your graveyard With "Amazoness" From play And then you regain 2,000 lifepoints. You Can Only activate 1 of thi card during the current duel.

Ultimate Machine King

Machine/Fusion/Effect/Earth/ATK: 3,300/DEF: 1,200/9 Stars

Machine King + Perfect Machine King

This card can only be Special summoned by Fusion summon. Increase this cards ATK By 600 points for every machine on the field (Excluding This card). This card is uneffected by your opponets trap cards.

Alien Child

Image: A Red Small Red-Skinned Reptilian Alien

Reptile/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,100/3 Stars

When this cards attacks a monster with a A-Counter on it, Increase this Monsters ATK by 1,000 until the end of the current battle phase.

Alien Ray Gun / Equip Spell Card

Image: a Alien Warrior blasting a Haniwa with a red Ray Gun

This card can only be equipped to monster with "Alien" In its name. Increase The Equipped monsters ATK & DEF by 400 points. This Card Cannot be Negated by any of your opponets Monster Effects, Spell Or Trap Cards.

Alien Baby

Reptile/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars

As long "Alien Mother" Remains on your side of the field field, This card cannot be targeted in battle or by monster effects, spell or trap cards.

Crystal Knight

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,900/0/4 Stars

this card can only declare a attack if you discard the top card of your deck to your graveyard.

Cosmic Horror Zaia'grEl

Reptile/Effect/Fire/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,200/6 Stars

If This card was tribute summoned using a monster With "Alien" In its name, increase this monsters ATK By 500 points until this card is removed from the field,. increase this monster ATK by 200 points for every monster with "Alien" In its name on both sides of the field.

Slime Energy / Normal Spell Card

Image: Revival Jam glowing dark blue as it absorbs extra slime

This card can only be equipped to a monster with "SIme" in its name or is named "Revival Jam". Increase the equipped monsters ATK By 400 Points.

Poison Slime

Aqua/Effect/Water/ATK: 800/DEF: 2,000/5 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle during your opponets battle phase, destroying the attacking monster. This cannot be special summoned from your graveyard.

Slime Eel

Aqua/Effect/Water/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 1,800/5 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, special summon 2 "Baby eel" Tokens (Aqua/Water/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars) to your side of the field in defense postion. This card cannot be special summoned from your graveyard.

Dark Knight Getsu

Warrior/Effect/Fusion/Dark/ATK: 2,300/1,500/6 Stars

Getsu Fuhma + Beautiful Headhuntress

This card can only be special summoned by fusion summon. Discard 1 dark-atribute monster from your hand to your graveyard to increase this monsters ATK by 500 points until the end of your current battle phase. this ability can only be used once per battle phase.. If this card is destroyed by a Zombie-type or Fiend Type monster, remove the attacking monster from play.

Nekoclaws / Equip Spell Card

Image: Nekogal #2 attacking a Silver Fang with glowing claws.

This card can only be equipped to a monster with "Nekogal" In its name. Increase the equipped monsters ATK by 500 points.

Darkfire General

Pyro/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 2,000/7 Stars

Darkfire Soldior #1 + Darkfire Solidor #2

This card can only be fusion summoned with the correct fusion-material monsters shown above. Increase this monsters ATK By 100 points for every Fire-Type monster on both sides of the field (Excluding this card). When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, Special summon 1 "Darkfire Soldior #1" Or 1 "Darkfire Soldior #2" From your graveyard to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion.

Jar Of Fire / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Small Red Jar with fire coming out of it.

Remove 1 fire-type monster in you graveyard from play to draw 3 cards from your deck.

Happy Kitten

Beast/Effect/Light/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/2 Stars

This card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle (Damage calculation is applied normally).

Cat Warrior

Beast-Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,000/ 4 Stars

When this card is normal summoned, Add 1 Level 3 or lower beast-warrior type monster from your deck and add it to your hand and then reshuffle your deck.

King Cat

Beast/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,800/6 Stars

Increase this monsters ATK by 200 points for every monster that has "Cat", "Nekogal", "Kitten", "Kitty", "Tiger" Or "Lion" In its name in your graveyard.

Calis the Defender

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,700/6 Stars

This monsters mode cannot be changed by any cards effect.

Amazoness Tiger Call / Normal Spell Card

Image: Amazoness Paladin Blowing into a flute and the tiger is running to her

This card can only be activated when you have 2 monster With "Amazoness" In its name on your side of the field. Special summon 1 "Amazoness Tiger" From your deck or hand to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion.

4-Armed Fiend

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,500/8 Stars

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by removing 3 Dark Fiend-Type monsters in your graveyard from play. During your Standby-phase, Remove 1 Dark Fiend-type monster on your side of the field from play To Increase this monsters ATK by 800 points until the end of your current battle phase. You can only activate this cards ability once per turn.

Demonic Soldior

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,300/4 Stars

When this card is normal summoned successfully, change the mode of 1 monster on your opponets side of the field.

Chthonian Darkness General

Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 2,000/5 Stars

Mefist the Infernal General + Chthonian Soldier

When this card does battle damage to your opponets lifepoints, activate 1 of the 3 following effects: 1. Your opponet discards the top card from his/her deck and sends it to the graveyard. 2. Randomly discard 1 card from your opponets hand to the graveyard. 3. remove 1 card from your opponets graveyard from play.

Demonic Beast

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 1,900/6 Stars

This card cannot be Special Summoned. When this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of a Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

Wicked Fire Demon

Fiend/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 0/4 Stars

If your opponet has 1 facedown monster and no other monsters on his/her side of the field, this card can attack directly.

The Punisher

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,500/8 Stars

This card can only be tribute summoned by offering 2 warrior-type monsters as tributes. once per turn, remove 1 warrior-type monster from your graveyard from play to cut the attack 1 of 1 monster on your opponets side of the field by half. When this monsters battles a dark atribute monster, increase this monsters ATK by 500 points.

Ancient Treasure Cavern / Field Spell Card

Image: A Cavern filled with Gold, Jewels and many treasure chests

This cards effect can only be used when your or your opponets draw phase is skipped by the effect of any card. The player who had their draw phase skipped draws 1 card from their deck.

Fairy King

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 3,000/DEF: 2,000/8 Stars

This card can only be tribute summoned by offering 2 Light Fairy-type monsters as a tribute. When this card is tribute summoned successfully, your opponet shuffles cards into his/her deck and until he/she has the same number of cards as you do. This cards ability can only be used once per duel.

Elemental Hero Hurricano

Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,200/7 Stars

Elemental Hero Stratos + Elemental Hero Ocean

This card can only be special summoned by fusion summon. Once per turn, This card can attack twice if your opponet has 2 or more monsters on his/her side of the field.

Decaying Beast

Beast/Effect/Dark/ATK: 0/1,700/3 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result, place 1 infected counter on the monster that destroyed this card as a result of battle. The monster with a infected counter cannot attack and your opponet takes 300 points of damage during each of your opponets standby phase the card with a infected counter remains on your opponets side of the field.

Field Share / Normal Spell Card

Image: Freed The Matchless general, Command Knight and Maruading Captain practicing with their swords in a large field and a Battle Steer, Battle Ox and a Mystic Horseman are watching them practice.

Take the top 3 cards from your deck and show them to your opponet and then send them to the graveyard to activate this card. As long as this card remains on the field, You can play 1 field spell card on your side of the field if your opponet has 1 of his/her own on his/her side of the field. Your field spell card cannot be destroyed when you activate it and if this card is destroyed, your field spell card is also destroyed.

Effect Negater / Equip Spell Card

Image: Boar Soldior and Panther Warrior glowing white and about to attack 2 Rabid Horseman

Any effect monster equipped with this card has their effect negated.

Land of Machines / Field Spell Card

Image: A desert wastleland with 3 Large Factories

This card is destroyed if there is no ⌠Machine King■ on the controller▓s side of the field. As long as this card remains on the field, Increase the ATK of all machine type monsters on your side of the field by 300 points.

Contract with the Heavens / Ritual Spell Card

Image: The Gate To Heaven begining To open.

This card is to ritual summon "Darcell, Guardian Of Angels" and you must offer monsters from your side of the field or hand that equals 8 stars more.

Darcell, Guardian Of Angels

Fairy/Ritual/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 2,700/8 Stars

This Card Can only Be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Card "Contract With The Heavens" and you must offer monsters from your side of the or in your hand that equal 8 stars or more. Increase this Monsters ATK by 200 points for every card in your hand. When this card is destroyed in battle, The monsters used to ritual summon this card are returned to your deck and then you reshuffle your deck and draw 2 cards from it.

Healer Slime

Aqua/Effect/Water/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 800/3 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, you regain 800 lifepoints.

Slime Beast

Aqua/Water/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

"A Large Slime Creature formed into a tiger. It attacks with its slime claws."

Cyber Hero

Machine/Fusion/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/8 Stars

1 Machine-Type monster + 1 Warrior-Type monster

This card can only be fusion with "Polymerization" and with the fusion-material monsters shown above. This monsters ATK & DEF is the combined ATK & DEF of the fusion material monsters.

Cyber Rifle / Equip Spell Card

Image: Cyber Commander Firing a silver rifle at a Feral Imp.

This card can only be equipped to "Cyber Commander". Increase the equipped monsters ATK by 500 points.

Dark Flame Soldior

Pyro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,300/4 Stars

When this card destroys a monster in battle, draw 1 card from your deck.

Volcanic Roar / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Large Red-skinned Dragon flying over a volcano

Remove 1 monster with "Volcanic" In its name, 1 "Blaze Accelerator" and 1 "Tri-Blaze Acclerator" from your graveyard from play To Special summon 1 "Volcanic Doom Dragon" from your deck, Hand or graveyard to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion.

Volcanic Doom Dragon

Pyro/Effect/Fire/ATK: 3,900/DEF: 3,450/10 Stars

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by the effect Of "Volcanic Roar". This card is uneffected by uneffected by the effects of your opponets trap cards or monster effects that target this card.

Lightning Strike / Equip Spell Card

Image: Summoned skull firing lightning bolts from its body on a hill.

This card can only be equipped to "Summoned Skull". When the equipped monster destroys a monster as a result of battle, Inflict damage towards your opponets equal to the monsters level x 200 points.

Harpie Lady - Eagle Formation / Normal Trap Card

Image: A Large Fiery Eagle

This card can only used if you have 1 or monsters with "Harpie Lady" In its name on your side of the field. And if its attacked by a monster that has 2,200 ATK or more. Destroy the attacking monster and your opponet loses 200 lifepoints x the level of the destroyed monster and the he/she gets to draw 2 cards from their deck.

Bronze Katana - Liazra / Equip Spell Card

Image: A Long bronze Sword with a jeweled Handle

This card can only be equipped to a beast-warrior or a Warrior-type monster. Increase the equipped monsters ATK By 400 points.

Guardian Liazra

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,300/4 Stars

This card can only be Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned or Special Summoned when there is a "Bronze Katana - Liazra" On your side of the field. This card is uneffected by any your opponets trap cards.

Dark Spear - Axelos /Equip Spell Card

Image: A Long spear with a black tip on it

This card can only be equipped to a dark-atribute monster. Increase the equipped monsters ATK by 500 points and decrease its defense by 500 points. The monster equipped with this card cannot be targeted by your opponets trap or spell cards that target this card.

Guardian Axelos

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,900/5 Stars

This card can only be Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned or Special Summoned when there is a "Dark Spear - Axelos" On your side of the field. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, add 1 Monster With "Guardian" in its name from your deck and add it to your hand.

Scythe Of Silence / Normal Spell Card

Image: Doma The Angel of silence attacking a wounded Silver fang with a more evil-looking scythe

This card can only be equipped to "Doma The Angel Of Silence". Increase the equipped monsters ATK by 500 points. Any monster equipped with this card is uneffected by your opponets trap cards.

Fallen Angel Joan

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

When this monster destroys a monster as a result of battle, inflict damage to your opponets lifepoints equal to half of the original ATK of the destroyed monster.

Fallen Angel Queen

Fiend/Fusion/Dark/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,400/6 Stars

Marie the Fallen One + Fallen Angel Joan

This card can only Special summoned by fusion summon. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, activate 1 of these effects: 1. Increase your lifepoints by the half of the original ATK of the destroyed monster. 2. Inflict damage towards your opponets lifepoints equal to Half of the attack of the destroyed monster

Tag Team Loan / Continuous Spell Card

Image: 1 team of two warriors trading swords with each other.

This card can only be used in a tag duel. As long as this card remains on the field, any monster your partner controls can be used by you as well. When this card is destoryed, inflict 1,000 points of damage towards your lifepoints.

Wrath of the Sky Scourges / Normal Spell Card

Image: Sky Scourge Invicil and Enrise attacking a group of warriors

Special summon 1 monster With "Sky Scourge" In its name to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion, disregarding any special summoning requirements it has and equip it to this monster. As long as this card remains equipped to the monster, The equipped monsters effect is negated and it cannot attack the turn you activate this card. When this card is removed from the field in any way, remove the equipped monster from play.

Dark Magician's Pet Pigeon

Spellcaster/Effect/Dark/ATK: 400/DEF: 500/2 Stars

(FLIP) Select 1 card with the name "Dark Magician" in it from your deck and add it to your hand and then shuffle your deck afterwards. While this card is in the graveyard and you control a face up "Dark Magician" card, that card cannot be targeted by your opponent's spell cards.

Samurai Edge Keyblade / Equip Spell Card

Image: A Samurai sword in shape of a keyblade with a jeweled handle.

This card can only be equipped to "Sora the Keyblade Wielder". Increase the equipped monsters ATK by 100 points. Pay 1,000 lifepoints to special summon one "Mulan, Warrior Of China" in faceup attack or defense mode.

Mulan, Warrior Of China

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

This card cannot be normal summoned ot set. This card can only be Special summoned by the effect of "Samurai Edge Keyblade". Once per turn, you can remove the top card from your deck from play to increase this monsters ATK by 500 points until the end of your battle phase.

Chikua Evolution / Normal Spell Card

Image: Chikua practicing her magic.

Tribute 1 "Chikua" As a tribute to special summon 1 "Chikua the Mage" from your deck and add it to your hand.

Chikua The Mage

Spellcaster/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,400/6 Stars

This card cannot be normal summoned ot set. This card can only be special summon by the effect of "Chikua Evolution". Increase this cards ATK by 100 points for every monster on your opponets side of the field.

Swamp Frog

Aqua/Water/ATK: 300/DEF: 2,000/3 Stars

"The Guardian of the swamps. This creature protects its weaker subjects with its hard green skin."

Slime Skin / Equip Spell Card.

Image: A Des Frog swimming in swamp water with darker glowing green skin.

This card can only be equipped to a monster with "Frog" In its name. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster By 400 points. When the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of battle, the destroyed is added to your hand instead of going to your graveyard (If D.3.S Frog is equipped to this card, it returns to your fusion deck).

B.E.S Repair Ship

Machine/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

When a Monster with "B.E.S" in its name or a monster named "Big Core" has no counters on it, You can offer this monster as a tribute to place 3 Counters on the selected monster.

B.E.S. Spider Core

Machine/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 2,400/6 Stars

Put 4 counters on this card when you Normal Summon it. This card is not destroyed as a result of battle. When this card attacks or is attacked, remove 1 counter from this card. Once per turn, you can remove 1 counter on this monster to increase this monsters ATK by 500 until the end of this turn. If this card battles without a counter, destroy this card at the end of the Damage Step. When this card is destroyed with this cards effect, special summon 1 "B.E.S" Token (Machine/Wind/ATK: 900/DEF: 1,100/5 Stars) to your side of the field in defense mode. The token can only be used in a tribute if you tribute for a monster with "B.E.S." In its name or a monster that is named "Big Core".

Flaming Fusion / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Red Eyes Black Dragon and Meteor Dragon merging together and both are covered in flames

Remove from play, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, Fusion-Material Monsters that are listed on a Fire-Attribute Fusion Monster Card, and then Special Summon that Fusion Monster to your side of the field in face-up Attack or Defense Position. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)

Stray Asmodaki

Fiend/Fusion/Effect/Fire/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,100/6 Stars

Abaki + Stray Asmodian

This card can only be special summoned by fusion summon. When this card attacks a monster on your opponets side of the field, any effect the monster is negated. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, Choose of the following effects: 1. Increase your lifepoints by 600. 2. Decrease your opponets lifepoints by 500.

Scrap Parts / Normal Spell Card

Image: A Mechancialchaser being takened apart by two men in white coats

Tribute 1 Level 5 or higher monster to special summon 2 "Scrap Metal" Tokens (Machine/Earth/ATK: 800/800/2 Stars) To your side of the field in defense mode. The tokens can only be used to tribute machine-type monsters.

Fire Wave / Normal Trap Card

Image: Thestalos and Mr. Volcano launching a barrage of fireballs at a group of fiends

Inflict 500 points of damage to your opponets lifepoints for every Fire-Atribute monster on your side of the field.

Cursed Fiend

Fiend/effect/Dark: 500/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars

when this monster is destroyed as result of battle, place 1 curse counter on the monster that destroyed this card as a result of battle. any monster with a curse counter has its effect (If its a effect monster) negated or if a normal type monster has the curse counter, its ATK power is halved.

Sickening Pollen / Normal Spell Card

Image: Ultimate Insect LV7 flapping its wings and pollen is coming of them and Freed is coughing

This card can only be used if you have a "Ultimate Insect LV7" On your side of the field that was summoned by the effect of "Ultimate Insect LV5". Decrease the ATK of all monsters on your opponets side of the field by 500 points until the end of your turn.

Forbidden Dark God Exodia

Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 0/ DEF: 0/ 10 Stars

Exodia the Forbidden one + Left Leg of the forbidden one + Right Leg of the forbidden one + Left arm of the forbidden one + right arm of the forbidden one

This card can only be special summoned by fusion summon . Increase the ATK of this monster by 400 x the number of Dark-type monsters in your graveyard.

Captain Light

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 1,300/6 Stars

This card is effected by the effects of trap cards. You can skip your draw phase to search your deck for 1 Level 4 or lower Light Warrior monster from your deck to your and then your deck gets reshuffled afterwards.

Warrior Lady Of Light

Warrior/Effect/Ligh/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,700/4 Stars

When this card is normal summoned succesfully, take 1 light-warrior monster from your graveyard and add it to your hand.

Revival Of the Royal Knight / Normal Spell Card

Image: Queen's Knight, King's Knight and Jacks Knight pointed their swords in the air as Alcana Knight Jokers spirit is floating over them.

Offer one "Queen▓s Knight", or one "King▓s Knight" or one "Jack▓s Knight" on your side of the field as a tribute to special summon one "Alcana Knight Joker" from your graveyard or RFP pile to your side of the field, ignoring any special summoning restrictions it has.

Hidden treasure of the Gravekeepers / Normal Spell Card

Image: Gravekeeper's vassal digging up a treasure chest in chest that is filled with gold coins.

This can only be used when you have 2 or less cards in your hand. Draw 1 card for each monster with "Gravekeeper's" In its name on your side of the field.

Gravekeeper's Archlord

Spellcaster/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,300/8 Stars

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only special summoned by offering 1 "Warrior of Zera" While "Necrovalley" Is on the field. When this card is special summoned succesfully, your opponet discards the top 3 cards of his/her deck to the graveyard.

Castle Of the Demon Lords / Field Spell Card

Image: Black Steeled Castle in a wasteland.

To activate this card, you have to remove 3 Dark-Fiend monsters from your graveyard from play. When this card is activated, both players gain 800 lifepoints. This card cannot be destroyed by a spell or trap card. As long as this is the current field, you opponet can activate any field card on his/her side of the field and increase the ATK Of all fiend type monsters on your side of the field by 200 points.

Demon Lord Astrias

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,300/4 Stars

This card can only summoned in anyway as long as "Castle Of the Demon Lords" Remains on the field and only 1 monster with "Demon Lord" Its name can exist on the field at a time. As long as this card remains on the field, decrease the ATK of all Light monsters on your opponets side of the field by 400 points.

Demon Lord Arusa

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 300/DEF: 2,100/4 Stars

This card can only summoned in anyway as long as "Castle Of the Demon Lords" Remains on the field and only 1 monster with "Demon Lord" In its name Can exist on the field at a time. This card cannot targeted in battle by a monster with 4 Stars or more (No Damage Calculation is done).

Demon Lord Shadaz

Fiend/Effect/Dark: 1,800/DEF: 1,700/4 Stars

This card can only summoned in anyway as long as "Castle Of the Demon Lords" Remains on the field and only 1 monster with "Demon Lord" In its name Can exist on the field at a time.Once during your main phase 1 and by discarding 2 cards from your hand to the graveyard, you can special summon Level 4 or lower dark fiend-type monster (Except a monster with "Demon Lord" and its name). The monster special summoned with this cards ability cannot attack until your next battle phase.

Demon Lord Eldiados

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,200/DEF:1,900/6 Stars

This card can only summoned in anyway as long as "Castle Of the Demon Lords" Remains on the field and only 1 monster with "Demon Lord" In its name Can exist on the field at a time. When this card does battle damage towards your opponets lifepoints, your opponet sends the top deck of his/her deck to the graveyard.

Demon Lord Agruriza

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,900/DEF: 2,800/8 Stars

This card can only summoned in anyway as long as "Castle Of the Demon Lords" Remains on the field and only 1 monster with "Demon Lord" In its name Can exist on the field at a time. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle by your opponets light monster, Remove the attacking monster from play.

Helpful Gain / Normal Trap Card

Image: Guardian Angel Joan giving a injured Hysteric Fairy a first aid kit.

This card can only be activated when your oppoent regains 1,000 or more lifepoints from a card effect. You regain the same amount of lifepoints as your opponet does.

Wicked Knight

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 2,000/4 Stars

When this card attacks a light monster or a fairy monster, the monster that is about to be attacked loses 1,000 ATK. This cards effected can only be used during your battle phase.

Faiths Magic / Normal Spell Card

Magician of faith is holding a glowing staff and a graceful charity card is above her head

Remove 1 spell card in your hand from play to add 1 spell card from your graveyard to your hand.

Eternal Wicked Darkness / Normal Spell Card

Image: Wicked Avatar, Wicked Dreadroot and the Wicked Eraser firing a wave of dark energy at a large group of fairies.

This card can only be activated by tributing 1 monster on your side of the field and by paying 1,000 lifepoints and having 1 "Wicked Avatar", 1 "Wicked God Dreadroot" and 1 "The Wicked Eraser" In your graveyard. Special summon 1 "Wicked Avatar", 1 "Wicked God Dreadroot" and 1 "The Wicked Eraser" From your graveyard to (Ignoring all special summon restrictions theses cards have) t your side of the field in faceup attack postion. The special summoned monsters cannot attack or use their abilites as long as the cards remain on the field.

Wicked Dark God Of Evil

Fiend/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/12 Stars

The Wicked Avatar + Wicked God Dreadroot + The Wicked Eraser

This card can only be fusion summoned with the 3 fusion-material monsters shown and this card can only be fusion summoned if the fusion-material monsters are on your side of the field. Increase this cards ATK by 400 points for every Dark-Fiend monster in your graveyard. Starting during your next main phase 1 and only once per turn you can activate 1 of this cards abilites: 1. Cut the ATK of all monsters on your opponets side of the field in half. 2. By skipping two your draw phases, you can Send two Dark-Fiend type monsters from your deck or your hand to the graveyard.

Divine Knight Of Hope

Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Light/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/12 Stars

Timeaus + Critias + Hermos

This card can only be fusion summoned by with the correct 3 fusion material monster shown above and only if the 3 monster are faceup on the field. Remove any number of monsters in your graveyard from play to increase this monsters ATK By 1,000 points for every card removed from play. During the end phase you fusion summon this card, remove this card from play.

Sand Fairy Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,900/2,000/5 Stars

This Monster is descended by activating "The Eye of Timaeus" and offering one "Mudora" as a Tribute. Remove Fairy-Type monster from your graveyard from play to increase this Monsters ATK By the Removed From play Monsters Orginal ATK Until the end of your opponets turn.

Two-Headed Magic Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/6 Stars

This Monster is descended by activating "The Fang of Critias" and offering one "Magic Cylinder" as a Tribute. When this card is attacked by a monsters on your opponets side of the field, Negate the attack and increase this Monsters ATK Equal to the ATK points of the attacking monster that targets this card. This monsters ability can only be used once per duel.

Shining Blade Of Hope / Equip Spell Card

This card is descended by activating "The Claw of Hermos" and offering one "Luminous Soldior" as a Tribute. This card can only be equipped to a Light Warrior-type monster. Increase the Equipped monsters ATK by 800 points and When this card battles a monster on your opponets side of the field that is a dark monster, Increase this Monsters ATK By half of the Current ATK of the the monster that the monster equipped monster is going to attack.

Guardian War Armor / Normal Spell Card

This card is descended by activating "The Claw of Hermos" and offering one "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" As a Tribute. This card can only be equipped to A Level 4 or Lower Warrior-Type monster. Increase the equipped monsters ATK By 400 points and when a monster equipped with this card attacks a monster on your opponets side of the field with Double Or More ATK Then the monster equipped with this card, Destroying that monster without applying any damage calculation.

Shadow Chain Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 2,100/6 Stars

This Monster is descended by activating "The Fang of Critias" and offering one ⌠Shadow Spell" As a tribute. discard any number of cards from the top of your deck to your graveyard to decrease the ATK of 1 monster on your opponets side by 700 points x the number of cards discarded from the top of your deck until the end phase of your opponets next turn. You can only this Monsters ability once per turn.

Shine Fairy Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,900/5 Stars

This Monster is descended by activating "The Eye of Timaeus" and offering one "Dunamis Dark Witch" as a Tribute. Double The ATK Of this monster if there's a Dark Monster on your side of the field Until the end of the current battle phase. When this card is targeted by a dark monster, Destroy the attacking monster.

Justi-Blade / Equip Spell Card

This card is descended by activating "The Claw of Hermo" and offering one "Black Luster Soldior" as a tribute. Remove 1 warrior-type monster from your graveyard from play to increase the monster equipped with this cards ATK by the Attack points of the removed monster. During the end phase you used this cards ability, remove the equipped monster fom play.

Magicial Soul Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Dark/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/3 Stars

This Monster is descended by activating "The Fang of Critias" and offering one "Magicians Circle" As a tribute. Pay half of your lifepoints and offer this card as a tribute to Special summon up to 4 Spellcaster-type monsters with less then 2,000 ATK from your deck to your side of the field in faceup attack or defense postion.

Energetic Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Light/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/10 Stars

This Monster is descended by activating "The Fang of Critias" and offering one "Rising Energy" As a tribute. Once during your main phase, you can discard up to 4 cards from your hand to the graveyard to increase this monsters ATK By 1,500 points for every card discarded to your graveyard. During your end phase you this cards ability, Destroy all cards on your side of the field.

Cape Of Justice / Equip Spell Card

This card is descended by activating "The Claw of Hermos" and offering one "Zombyra The Dark" as a tribute. This card can only be equipped to a warrior monster of level 4 or less. Increase the equipped monsters ATK by 1,000 points and went it battles another monster, Increase this monster ATK by 200 points x the number of level stars the monster card that is being attacked has. During the end phase the monster equipped with this card attacks, remove the equipped monster from play.

Airknight Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 2,300/8 Stars

This Monster is descended by activating "The Eye of Timaeus" and offering one "Airknight Parshath" as a tribute. Once per turn, by paying half of your lifepoints this card Orginal ATK is doubled until the end of the current battle phase. You can only use this cards ability once per duel.

Puff Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars

This Monster is descended by activating "The Eye of Timaeus" and offering one "Marshmallon" As a tribute. When this is summoned, Special summon 1 Level 4 or lower fairy type monster from your graveyard to your side of the field. During your Battle Phase, you can tribute the special summoned to increase this Cards ATK by the ATK of the tributed monster until the end of your opponets turn.

Duster Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/5 Stars

This Monster is descended by activating "The Fang of Critias" and offering one "Dust Tornado" As a tribute. When this card is summoned, destroy all facedown and faceup spell and trap cards on the field and increase this monsters ATK By 500 for every card destroyed this way.

Majestic Pendant / Equip Spell Card

This card is descended by activating "The Claw of Hermos" and offering one "Majestic Mech - Ohka" As a tribute. This card can only be equipped to a Light Fairy-type monster. Increase the equipped monsters ATK By 400 points and when this cards attacks a dark monster, decrease the ATK of the monster being attacking by this card by 200 points x the number of stars it has. 


End file.
